


The Players

by Potterhead2739



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, No this isn't the one from Merlin, Some injuries, Tags Are Hard, Team as Family, emrys is his own dude, good bro ezekiel, idk man i just wanted to post something on this account
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterhead2739/pseuds/Potterhead2739
Summary: 20 related snippets of the Librarian's and the bond that forms between them. Gratuitous use of Emrys as a plot device.





	1. The Thief and The Knight

"Ezekiel Jones get your buttocks down here this instant." Jenkins snapped at the young man currently hanging off a bannister. The Library, unfortunately, seemed to encourage the young man's habit of climbing things and disappearing into nooks and crannies. It was always shifting around. Jenkins was convinced that one of their more mobile artefacts had actually raced Ezekiel to the middle of a sudden labyrinth shaped Library.

"What do ya need Jenkins?" Ezekiel asked so cheerfully. Jenkins resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"First of all, please do not use the Library as if it is a kindergarten jungle gym. Second, I am looking for an artefact and," Jenkins pulled a sour face. "I appear to need your expertise."

"Hacking, stealing or both?" Ezekiel asked immediately.

"At this rate, both." Jenkins said with a sigh, heading to his lab, Ezekiel in tow. There was a detailed drawing of a ring on Jenkins desk. "The Ring of Dispel. A powerful ring from one of the Ladies of the Lake with the power to dispel any enchantment."

"The one she gave to Lancelot right?" Ezekiel checked. Jenkins stared at him for a moment. It really shouldn't have surprised him that Ezekiel knew some legends, but judging by his appearance, Jenkins always imagined them being Oriental or Australian. But the Arthurian legends had been famous for many years around the world.

"Yes. It was lost centuries ago but I think I may have found it." Jenkins glared at the tablet he had. "If I could somehow get into this auction houses private sales area." Ezekiel smirked, picking the tablet up and keying in some things. A few seconds later and Ezekiel had a picture of the exact ring.

"Are you sure this isn't a duplicate?" He asked. Jenkins frowned.

"Quite sure, I got a tip from an.... Old.... Friend." He said. A really old friend. "He's quite reliable.... When he wants to be." This was not exactly a vote of confidence. Jenkins absent mindedly thumbed the page. It had been many years since he'd seen it. Trust his luck to mean that he'd have to involve someone else. Still, better the thief than anyone else. Miss Cillian wouldn't be able to keep quiet about it and Mr Stone struggled with the whispering aspect of discussion. No, much better the quiet thief. 

"So not a Library tip then." Ezekiel clarified. "When you say old friend do you mean normal old or like really old?"

"Really old." Jenkins said with the appropriate amount of grump.

"So they must know what they're talking about." Ezekiel said. "The longer you've been around the more stuff you know normally."

"A good point Mr Jones." Jenkins said. "Well, this is clearly your area. I'll leave you to ah acquire the item." Ezekiel stared at him then shrugged.

"Sure. Have a box waiting." He said before disappearing. Jenkins sighed and attempted to do some work but that ring bothered him. He couldn't imagine a situation where his friend found out about it before Dulaque. Then again, Dulaque was meant to be dead. Jenkins shook his head. Dulaque was gone, Prospero had been returned too normal and the Library was fine. Nothing to worry about.

 

A few hours later Ezekiel returned with a mildly distracted look. Jenkins, who'd been cataloguing, glanced up.

"That took a while. Did you get it?" He asked as he shuffled some things around. Ezekiel stared at him with an open mouth for a second and then slipped on his usual cheeky grin.

"One ring of dispel found and extracted." He said, holding a small pouch. "I figured it would be best not to touch it." Jenkins had a triumphant smirk on his face as he produced a small ring box and took the pouch. He placed the ring in the box and went off to the Library to store it appropriately. He was vaguely aware of Ezekiel's face morphing into a frown but didn't pay much attention. He had something that Dulaque, if he was alive, didn't and that made for one very happy caretaker. He was glad he'd confided in Ezekiel. Much less hassle. He returned to the Annex to see a still frowning Ezekiel, only it made more sense since Cassandra had a nosebleed and looked pale. Ezekiel was cleaning her face with handkerchief very carefully.

"Are you alright Miss Cillian?" Jenkins asked lightly.

"Yes Mr Jenkins, I don't know what happened, I was thinking about maths and then I got a nosebleed." She said with a frown.

"Maybe it's just one of those days." Jenkins supplied.

"Probably." Cassandra sighed. "I'll take it easy then." Ezekiel looked at her with concern when she walked off.

"It's not your fault." Jenkins said lightly, thinking that Ezekiel was upset about Cassandra. Ezekiel sort of jumped and smiled.

"Yeah. I'll just um go." He said before stalking off.

 

The next few days were full of odd accidents and injured Librarians. Eve seemed to suffer more traumatising injuries. She claimed someone had only punched her but she had three cracked ribs and bruises all on her side. Jenkins had to treat her for a while. Cassandra got more nosebleeds and they were worse and worse, once she nearly fainted. Jake had moments where he couldn't remember anything or even see the detail he normally saw. Jenkins had practically burnt his fingers with all his self-imploding experiments. It seemed like the only one unaffected by the bout of bad luck was Ezekiel who seemed to feel guiltier and guiltier each time something happened. It was so bad that Jenkins wondered if some of the artefacts from the Library were beginning to mess with them. He brushed that thought off though, since the Library was specially built to contain said items.

 

The clippings book had a fit and took a few hours to calm down. The team, except Ezekiel had gathered. Jenkins was trying to soothe it but it kept trying to flutter off towards the back door.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked. "I don't think it's ever gone this crazy."

"Only when something big is happening." Jenkins said darkly. Finally, a clipping appeared from a newspaper in Wales. Except there was nothing interesting on it. Just some piece about the ruined castle in the picture.

"Okay so what's so special about the castle?" Eve asked. "Magic building, only there are no weird reports in the area."

"Hmm I recognise this castle, only it was still standing when I last saw it." Jenkins said. "One of King Arthur's old strongholds."

"So there may be something in there or maybe something's stirring and the clippings book is telling us before someone gets hurt." Cassandra said excitedly.

"Where's Jones?" Eve asked distractedly. Everyone looked around. He was nowhere to be found. The clippings book fluttered restlessly.

"We'll do this fine without him." Jake said. "Jenkins can you set the back door to-." The back door whirred and was already set on their destination. "Since when could the Library do that?"

"Never mind, let's go." Eve said, marching through the door. They walked through one of the still standing doors in the castle.

"This looks like one of the servant’s corridors so they weren't seen." Jake said. "Style looks early British, around the fifth century."

"Do you hear voices?" Eve whispered. They strained their ears. Two people were talking. Then one laughed rather cruelly. "I know that laugh." She hurried off with the other two in tow. She looked around a corner to see Ezekiel and.... Dulaque! Eve was grinding her teeth. Had Dulaque cornered her thief?

"Well young Librarian I see you have your uses." Dulaque said with a chuckle. Ezekiel glared at him. "I'll have my prize now."

"If you knew where it was, why didn't you come and get it?" Ezekiel asked.

"Why didn't I indeed?" Dulaque mused. "I don't expect you to understand the powerful enchantments that protect this place."

"You mean you got blocked from taking the dagger." Ezekiel summarised. "And I'm going to take a wild guess that it was Emr- Merlin who stopped you."

"And here I thought you were the dumb one." Dulaque said with a harsh smile. "Now hand it over and you'll have your reward." Ezekiel pulled out a wicked black dagger with a white hilt. "Ah Carnwennan, how I've missed you." Ezekiel handed it over.

"Jones what are you doing!" Jake yelled, jumping out. Ezekiel jumped like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Oh your young Librarian was doing me a favour." Dulaque cackled before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Ezekiel didn't say anything as he was hauled back to the Library by a very stoic looking Eve. He didn't say anything when Jake started hurling accusations at him about him being a traitor. He didn't say anything when Cassandra cried and said she couldn't understand how he could do this. He didn't say anything when Eve, the woman he'd considered a mother, told him how disappointed she was. Not angry. Disappointed. He waited until they were done and opened his mouth to explain what really happened when Jake told him to leave and never come back. When Cassandra looked at him as if he wasn't real. When Eve only looked at him with disappointment. He did the one thing he could do. He ran. The Library was the only one not mad at him and accommodated his wish to disappear. It's doors moved and led him to his room. Odd that the rest of them, bar Jenkins, claimed to be so dedicated to the Library didn't actually live there. Ezekiel didn't live in places so much as temporarily inhabit various hotels. The Library had welcomed him with open arms and specially made a room for him. Now it watched sadly as it's child sobbed in the floor and questioned if he should leave.

 

Jenkins had watched the entire scene unfold and he was honestly surprised. Librarians were curious by nature and yet not one had asked why. Jenkins could tell there was more to the story. Dulaque was not a man who trusted easily or made deals with Librarians. He thought about the incidents over the week and Ezekiel's guilt. He was getting to the bottom of this. The Library knew what he was thinking and guided him to Ezekiel. The boy, because that's what he was to Jenkins, was pacing up and down his room muttering about leaving the Library because he was the thief that bailed. He stopped when he spotted Jenkins.

"Here to yell at me too?" He asked.

"And waste all that energy? No thanks." Jenkins said as snarkily as possible.

"Not even if I was working with Dulaque?" Ezekiel asked sharply. "I know there's some history there."

"You're right." Jenkins said. "But knowing Dulaque the way I do means I know that he doesn't play fair. So what really happened?" Ezekiel looked at him for about five seconds before he just broke down. Jenkins guided him to the bed and awkwardly patted his back as the whole story came out.

"I met Dulaque when I was getting the ring of dispel." Ezekiel started and Jenkins felt his stomach drop. It was his fault this had happened! He should have noticed Ezekiel's behaviour. "And he told me he wanted something. I told him to shove it. He laughed and said he wanted the dagger, Carnwennan, and he'd see me when I changed my mind. I didn't think I would but you all kept getting hurt and everything was going wrong and I knew it was him." Ezekiel was sniffling at this point, trying very hard not to cry. "I'm not a complete ass, I do care about you guys and o couldn't watch this happen. So I told him I'd get the stupid dagger and... And I did and I-I gave it to him and I bugged it." Ezekiel couldn't stop the tears falling anymore and he sobbed onto Jenkins shoulder. Normally Jenkins would remove him but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Ezekiel had said he cared, about him. It made him feel warm and horribly emotional. He awkwardly patted Ezekiel's back again and made weird shushing sounds.

"I'm not mad at you." Jenkins said. As soon as he said it he knew it was true. "I'm not disappointed. I'm sorry you had to deal with that." He lifted Ezekiel up, God the boy was light. He carried him to his own room. No one would disturb them and it was much more in Jenkins comfort zone. He tucked Ezekiel in bed and slumped into an armchair. Ezekiel was looking around curiously. He'd never been in Jenkins room before and that meant something was up. "Now then, let me tell you a story about a young knight. He at first, only lived in his father's shadow. But this did not matter to him. He'd been accepted by the other Knights. He was happy with his new role in life. Then he was offered a chance to do something amazing. He was offered the chance to go find the Holy Grail. Many had tried, even his own father, but none had returned. One knight had come close but he too returned without the prize. So the young knight went to find the Grail. He travelled far and wide. It was as if the Grail called to him, beckoned him. He followed and eventually he discovered the land of his grandfather. The Grail had been hidden in his old home for all that time. When he took it a letter appeared. An invitation from the Library to work there. He accepted but first he went and told his father and the other Knights of his success. While the Knights and even the King congratulated him, his father looked at him with scorn. He was supposed to be the best knight in the realm but he had not passed the test of the Grail. His son knew why. His father committed adultery with the Kings wife. He'd seen it in the Grail. He felt betrayed but what could he do? So he made his choice he went to the Library and searched for artefacts. When he heard his father was attempting to do the same. He made it clear that he against his father. He was on the side of the King. He worked harder to find items. Keeping them out of his father's way. He thought it was enough but it wasn't. His King fell and he lost all that he cared about." Jenkins stopped speaking. He hadn't meant to get so emotional. Ezekiel stared at him with a small smile. "What?"

"That's the story of Galahad, or Galeas, the purest knight in Arthur's court." Ezekiel said with a grin. "It always makes me feel better."

"You know the story?" Jenkins asked, silently surprised. "I don't think there was a film about it. Well, of all the legends you could know it would be that one."

"You know, I can read." Ezekiel sulked.

"I know that." Jenkins said. "But I hid all the Arthurian books. Old history. Not nice."

"I know." Ezekiel said. "And I never said I heard the stories here."

"Then where did you hear them?" Jenkins asked. "Who told you them?" Ezekiel curled up and looked a bit uncomfortable.

"My mother." He said quietly. "She used to tell me all the stories about Camelot."

"I see. And the tale of Galahad was your favourite?" Jenkins asked.

"Yeah. It made me think that no matter how unimportant you may seem you can do the greatest things." Ezekiel said. He frowned. "Dulaque, is he um, Lancelot Du Lac?"

"He is."

"And you've known him for a while. Were you a knight?" Ezekiel asked.

"I was."

"Which one?" Ezekiel breathed.

"Which one do you think?" Jenkins asked softly.

"Galahad." Ezekiel whispered. He grinned like a dork. "I know Galahad."

"Yes yes don't get too excited." Jenkins hushed. Ezekiel, diligently slumped on the pillow and Jenkins told him every story he knew about Camelot. He could tell that Ezekiel had heard them all, although a few he didn't and they were ones that barely anyone knew, but he told them anyway. Ezekiel fell asleep, curled up like a kitten, nuzzled in the sheets. Jenkins beamed. That hadn't been too hard. He had dealt with human emotion quite well, although, Ezekiel had always been easier to deal with. Jenkins got up, he felt stiff from sitting for so long. He crept out of the room and found Eve.

"Jenkins. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"It's about Ezekiel." Jenkins began.

"We know about him already." Eve said.

"No. You don't. He was trying to protect us." Jenkins said and he gave the short version of what happened. Eve looked so guilty.

"I'll get the others. We'll apologise immediately." She said.

"You will not. I barely even got him to sleep." Jenkins said. "Wait until he's awake."

"Right." Eve said with a knowing smile. Jenkins wandered back to his room and tucked Ezekiel in again. He stroked his hair, straightened the pillows. Ezekiel nuzzled Jenkins' hand and snuggled deeper into the covers. Jenkins settled himself on the low sofa and fell asleep watching his lovable thief sleep.


	2. The Knight and The Sorcerer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting of old friends always comes before danger.

It was rare that Jenkins found himself missing the man who had caused him many problems but even Merlin, because he would always be Merlin to Jenkins, seemed like a fond memory. Oh he hadn't died. In fact, Merlin was still very much alive and kicking. He just spent most of his time gallivanting about, hitting on people and amusing himself with mortal inventions. The man had been a nightmare in blue and black but he'd been a fun nightmare. 

Jenkins knew exactly why he was feeling so sentimental. The Librarians, whether intentionally or not, reminded him of Arthur and his Knights. Flynn was obviously Arthur. There was no debate about it. Smart, wise, battle wary, strangely attached to his sword. Eve could easily be Guinevere, or at least Guinevere as she could have been without that horrible affair business. He had long since realised, Moriarty was her Lancelot, only with a touch more evil and lot more charisma. She had chosen Flynn. She had made the right choice. Jake had been a little harder to place because Jenkins was honestly worried he'd be a Lancelot. Now he seemed like a Tristan, doomed to love someone he couldn't be with, or maybe Kay, with his sharp tongue and wit, or maybe Dinadin, the wittiest and often brightest. Of course Jake was much smarter than Kay so Jenkins lent more towards Tristan and Dinadin. Cassandra was interesting to decipher. Maybe once she would have been Merlin, but she wasn't like him at all. She fell somewhere in the Lady of the Lake spectrum. Although with her ability to charm anyone in a mile radius was definitely more of a Gawain quality. Jenkins did worry that she lent more to Nimue than Elaine sometimes. He'd never met either but the stories of Nimue made him shiver. And Cassandra's interactions with the Ladies of the Lake made a compelling argument. And then there was Ezekiel. By the thief's exterior he had worried he was another Agravain or even a Mordred. No, that had quickly been disproven. Though the thief may claim he would leave, would claim to be self-preserving, he never did. He complained, he stole and he made himself sound awesome. 

Jenkins was startled to see how alike they were. Merlin and Ezekiel. It was as if they had been cut from the same mischievous, crafty cloth. Ezekiel may not have the magic, although his seeming semi-resistance to it made that questionable, but he'd adapted quickly. Just like Merlin, who adapted to everything but also elected to be a dick about it. Then there was the mystery around them. Merlin had never been forth coming about his life before Uther, Arthur and the Knights. From what little they'd all garnered, he'd been around a long time and not all of it had been fun and games. Ezekiel was the same, they all knew little of his life before the Library and from what little they knew it wasn't happy. Jenkins knew that some people hid their pasts out of shame but with men like Ezekiel and Merlin, it was out of sorrow. Then of course there was the mischief, both had the smirk. The one that just screamed trouble. The pranks the two of them could play. 

On a side note, Jenkins noted to never let Merlin meet Ezekiel. And then there was the thievery. Time to ruin everyone's conceptions about Merlin. The man was stone cold broke all the time and often nicked things for fun. You don't really get paid for being a Sorcerer. Some foolish idea that they get money via magic. But there was one big difference between Ezekiel and Merlin. And something that Jenkins envied. Ezekiel was free to do as he pleased. Jenkins had had his destiny thrust on him. Merlin was tied to the very world he walked, sworn to defend it to death. Ezekiel may have a responsibility to the Library but the Library asked little. It was his choice if he went on a mission. Merlin and Jenkins were bound by fate, cursed by destiny, to protect and serve. To fight and die. Running was not an option and Jenkins often wondered if he was trying to live through the Librarians.

"My my Jenkins. Are you getting sentimental on me?" A voice asked. Jenkins almost dropped the artefact he was examining. The one that had started his musings, the Ring of Dispel. It had been Merlin's tip that led to it.

"Merlin." Jenkins greeted sharply.

"Oh don't be like that." Merlin pouted. "I led you to that thing. No need to be so harsh."

"I suppose the years of hell you put us all through should be forgotten." Jenkins said as Merlin shrugged helplessly. "I will not however, forgive the harm you brought on the Librarians."

"Harm?" Merlin asked with a quirked eyebrow. "I didn't think it would be painful to remove."

"Dulaque was there." Jenkins snapped. Merlin's eyebrows rose. "He enchanted us somehow and it caused a lot of trouble for me and Ezekiel."

"Ezekiel?" Merlin asked.

"Our resident thief. Ezekiel Jones." Jenkins replied impatiently. "Did you know Dulaque was there?"

"Honestly?" Merlin asked. Jenkins nodded. "No I didn't. I haven't seen him in a while. But aside from that. Ezekiel Jones. Early twenties. Australian. Looks like he may be from Korea. That Ezekiel Jones?"

"Yes." Jenkins said, now suspicious. "Do you know him?"

"Hmm?" Merlin hummed as he picked up a rare book and started examining it. No doubt trying to work out its value.

"Do you know Ezekiel?" Jenkins persisted.

"Oh Ezekiel. Yes, I know him." Merlin was about to say something else but then he frowned and shook his head. "Asking him about his good Uncle Emmy. See what he tells you."

"Emmy?"

"Well Emrys is a bit difficult for some reason. And you know I always preferred Emrys." Merlin said, fondly stroking the cover of the book.

"You've always been Merlin to me." Jenkins said.

"Yes." Merlin pulled a face. "I blame Uther for that and Ector. If they hadn't kept calling me that I'd still be Emrys."

"I see you haven't changed." Jenkins commented dryly.

"Why would I want to change?" Merlin asked, scandalised. "I like who I am."

"You say you know Ezekiel. Does he make you feel envious of him?" Jenkins asked before Merlin could go off on a rant.

"Why would I be envious?" Merlin asked softly.

"Because he's free." Jenkins said. "We're bound by our destinies to live and die a certain way. He doesn't seem to be."

"Galahad." Merlin said softly and Jenkins knew it was important. "You think he has no destiny? We all have a destiny. A part to play. Some, I'll admit are more flexible than others but we are all trapped with a fate we cannot escape. Ezekiel is no exception. But unlike us, who have lived many years and wish our time would just end in peace, he is young and innocent. They all are Galahad. Just like you were once. Let them have their lives while they can. Before their fate consumes them." Jenkins stared.

"You see a tragedy coming, don't you." He said. Merlin sighed.

"I always see a tragedy coming. But Jenkins. This one will hurt. This one will leave you in pain. Not just them. You as well. And when this tragedy occurs, you will see me again. I am sorry my old friend. I hope you can forgive me."

"What?" Jenkins asked but Merlin had disappeared into the bookshelves. Jenkins mind turned back to the Librarians. What was he going to lose now?


End file.
